


Want It

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Book Club, F/M, House Party, Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Undercover, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: Undercover with Hotch.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I can't proofread so please forgive me.

You honestly didn’t think it would be that hard. You and Aaron posing as a married couple to catch and UnSub? Hell yeah, you guys were practically married anyways. Only the team didn’t know that. When the two of you first started dating you guys decided not to tell anyone. The team was your family, they knew so much about you already so it felt nice to have some personal secrets. Plus, they’re all profilers so you and Aaron thought they would have figured it out the moment the both of you stepped into the office.

But they didn’t so that brings you to your current predicament. Spending time with Aaron in a cute little house in the Minnesota suburbs. Alone. But not really because every square foot of the house, outside and inside, was being filmed and monitored with the video feed being shown live on some of Penelope’s many computers. The team would most definitely be watching the footage, every look, every touch was going to be over analyzed and the source of many a good-natured ribbing. You couldn't do anything that would make the team think you and Aaron were an item. So, what the hell are you gonna do?

No one expected you guys to keep up the charade when you and Aaron were alone. No one expected you guys to hold hands, no one expected you guys kiss, no one expected you guys to curl up on the couch together and watch movies late at night. But you wanted to, and you knew Aaron wanted that too. How were you guys going to survive?

Aaron’s presence breaks you away from your worries about your situation. He walks up to you turning to face the house as you are doing. You turn to look at him, taking in his form. He has a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, you guys had been ‘moving in’ most of the boxes were empty but the ones that were full were extremely heavy. You let Aaron handle those.

You feel him put an arm over your shoulder and he pulls you in for a side hug. “You ready Mrs. Foster?” Aarons asks you with a smile.

You sigh, the moment you step through the door you guys won’t be Aaron Hotchner and Y/N L/N anymore. Instead, you’ll be Jamie and Clarisse Foster, two newlyweds moving to Minnesota to start a family. 

“Only if you are Mr. Foster.” You reply nudging him gently with your elbow.

You offer him a small grin and the next thing you know you’re being pulled flush against him and his lips are on yours practically devouring you. You wish you could say your mind went blank and you just lost yourself in the kiss no matter how hot and bothered it would make you, but reality was different.

Your mind was racing. What was he doing? The cameras were on, he was totally going to out your relationship. The team was watching! But, so were the neighbors, right? You had seen some of them peeking out of their windows to see what was happening. You guys could play it off as a way to validate your relationship for neighbors. Right?

You relax a little and melt into him a little more, all previous worries forgotten. But all too soon he pulls away resting his forehead against yours.

“What was that for?” You ask a little breathless, eyes still on his lips.

“Well I’m not going to get to kiss you anymore for the foreseeable future so I thought it was best to get it out of our system.” He tells you.

“Get it out of the system?” You tell him, shifting your gaze to meet his. He’s looking at you with those soft brown eyes of his and you know this is just as painful for him as it is for you.“More like getting the system going. Baby, you got my engine revving.” You tell him with a cheesy smile.

He smiles at that “It’s only gonna be two weeks.”

“Or three! This UnSub strikes within two to three weeks of moving in, two is an optimistic estimate.” You remind him.

Aaron smiles as he begins to walk back into the house tugging you along with him, “Come on,” he says, “three weeks with not being able to kiss you is nothing when we’ve got the rest of our lives.”

&

You think you and Aaron managed to make it through the first week relatively well. If relatively well meant wanting to jump the others bones every waking moment, then yeah you guys were doing pretty well. The two of you found, relatively quickly, many workarounds to the no touching rule. That due to the lack of cameras in the bathroom you could be as handsy as you wanted and no one would be the wiser. Once you guys had tried to predict the times where the team were least likely to be watching the camera footage to try and sneak in some joint shower time. It was only a mild success, honestly, shower sex is so complicated.

Another loophole you guys found were house parties. You could play the doting newlywed couple so in love with each other and it wasn’t hard, your relationship with Aarons still felt like it was in the honeymoon phase even after so many months. The only downside was the fact that you couldn't;t do anything too scandalous, such as making out in the bathroom like horny teenagers. No, those suburban moms would be so scandalized if they ever stumbled upon your guys’ acts of debauchery.

So, here you were now, putting the finishing touches to your makeup while Aaron was puttering around in the kitchen packing away the lasagna he made for the party. It was a strange combination of a book club and poker night, where the women would drink wine and titter over whatever romantic novel they were reading and the men would play cards in the other room. Honestly, it was your first time going to a book club and you couldn’t be bothered to read whatever softcore porn was picked out for this meeting in a week so while you were happy to get touchy-feely with Aaron you were not happy to hear discussion on how many ways the main protagonist was getting tied up.

You make sure to grab your purse and head downstairs to find Aaron waiting for you by the door, lasagna in hand. He looks dashing. Even though a polo shirt isn’t a far cry from the button-downs he normally wears, it’s still a nice change of pace from his office wear. Especially since his shirt is so tight. You reach around him to grab your keys off the side table.

“You ready Mr. Foster?”

“Always Mrs. Foster.”

&

Honestly, book club doesn’t seem all too bad. If all books clubs are about sitting on the couch drinking wine and complaining about your problems then you might need to start one with the girls. You guys practically do that every Friday night if you’re not working a case and that way Morgan can’t make any remarks about alcoholic tendencies.

You feel a hand on your back and you turn to see Aaron. You set down your glass of wine and turn to give his lips a quick peck.

“What are you doing here?” You ask him. 

The raucous laughs of the other husbands can be heard from the other room, a stark contrast from the silence of the living room. The rest of the ladies have gone quiet, looking at the pair of you in awe. It seems that they are just as lovelorn in their marriages as their cliche romance novels suggest.

“They were giving me a run for my money.” He tells you.

You give him a knowing look. Aaron Hotchner losing a game of poker? Not likely. He smiles at you and pulls you in for a more solid kiss. The ladies break out in quiet conversation around you.

“Oh, you guys they’re so cute!”

“I wish Danny would kiss me like that.”

“I know right, after 17 years it feels like the spark is dead.”

You and Aaron separate and you look around the room bashfully. Right now all you want to do is to thoroughly ravish him. Unfortunately for you, you can’t do that here and you can’t do it back at the house either. So, you resign yourself to patting him on the backside and sending him back to the other room.

&

The wait is over, the UnSub is caught and the cameras are off which means that you and Aaron can be as lovey-dovey as you guys want. The both of you are packing up the house to head back to Quantico. You reach for one of the photos from the buffet table, they had you and Aaron take pictures posing as the happy couple to make the facade more real. Not that it was a facade anyways. You hear noise behind you and turn to see Aaron walking down the stairs with a box in hand. He smiles at you when he sees what you're looking at.

“We should keep them.” He murmurs as he comes up behind you to rest his head on your shoulders.

“Hmm, yeah our first time as a married couple.” You tell him with a teasing smile. “Two weeks together and we couldn’t even break in the bed. Although, we could give it a try… ”

“Stop it, you’re gonna get us both in trouble.” Aarons says with a chuckle.

“Come on, it’s not like they can see anymore, Garcia turned the cameras off.”

He hums in agreement as he moves around you to pack up the rest of the photos. You frown at that. No matter how much he likes to play by the rules as unit chief, he wouldn’t just brush off something like that. Especially after your teasing over the past two and a half weeks. Something is on his mind, so you ask him.

His answer is one that you've been expecting. Honestly, you've been thinking about it too. After all this time being so close but having to stay so far apart, you don’t want to do this anymore. You know he doesn’t either.

“We should tell the team.” He tells you.

“Why?”

He looks at you with those deep brown eyes of his. There’s a look in his eyes that you can’t quite place. It’s not just affection, it’s more genuine, more tender. You don’t know what it is but it makes your heart flutter, your skin tingle, and your blood dance. 

“Because one day, I’m gonna marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had a better title for this.
> 
> If you enjoyed this try my other Hotch fic [ Together Forever ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238857135)


End file.
